Sound systems are becoming increasingly complex and difficult to properly set up. Some sound systems include many components such as multiple speakers and different types of speakers, such as woofers and sub-woofers, analog and digital, and multiple different types of connection cables. Many of the components are shipped in separate containers, and need to be properly connected together when set up by a user. Sound systems are used with televisions, computer systems, set top boxes, audio amplifiers and other entertainment environments. They are used by users who enjoy the sound they provide, but may have little knowledge of how they work, or how to set them up.
Some sound systems come with diagrams, showing how each component of the sound system should be connected. Many users are still incapable of following the diagrams, given the complexity of the setup. Even users who are very capable, may make mistakes. One computer system provides for audio setup instructions once the computer is plugged in. However, the user must still make at least one connection prior to receiving the audio instructions.